


What Matters of the Heart

by Coulsonndaclub



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonndaclub/pseuds/Coulsonndaclub
Summary: Who says Valentine's Day has to be a drag when you're single? Definitely not Steve Rogers!





	What Matters of the Heart

"You're kidding right?"  
"Nope. I have never received a valentines gift."  
"Not even when you were a kid? Like in school or something. Didn't all the kids exchange cards and candy?"  
"Nope. We didn't do that in Russia. It was just another regular school day for us. And sure in high school, people had sweethearts, but I never did."  
"Really? No secret admirers?"  
"Really Steve? You expect me to have had secret admirers?"  
"I'll take that as a 'no' then."  
"I wasn't one of the 'pretty' girls that gets all the boys to dote on them. I'm still not."  
"Maybe that's a good thing."  
Nat smiled, but there was still sadness in her eyes.

"So, she's seriously never had a valentine? I would've figured at least friends." Barton narrowed his eyes.  
Steve sighed. "As sure as I am that Nat had acquaintances, something tells me that she didn't have many close friends."  
Tony cackled, "Don't you mean 'comrades.'"  
"You're not helping us, Stark." Clint glared.  
"I'm serious guys. I want to do something nice for Nat."  
"Look, Cap. As much as I'd like to help, I have to go plan things for Pepper. Who's in Shanghai. I need to get over to China immediately if everything's going to turn out perfectly."  
"Clint?"  
"I need to get back to Laura and the kids. But I'll get a card and a box of chocolates. I'll need you to deliver them though."  
"Yeah. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Steve couldn't believe he was doing this. This was by far one of the stupidest things he had done. Right next to accidentally bumping into Maria Hill after she had had a call in with Fury. He was still surprised he hadn't bruised that day.  
He couldn't really blame himself though. I mean, if you thought about it, was Nat any smarter to constantly visit with this guy unsupervised? Steve knew she was extremely capable of taking care of herself and then some, but was befriending this maniac a good idea?  
"Ah, the righteous Captain America. Now this is a surprise."  
"You've recently been befriending Natasha, correct?"  
"Are we practicing for court?"  
"Yes or no, Loki?"  
The god of mischief smirked. "Alright, sure. Now, why does that matter."  
Steve took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.  
"I need your help with something."  
Loki cocked his head to the side.  
"This wouldn't have to do with Valentine's Day, would it?"  
"Actually, it would. Do we have a problem?"  
"Oh, not at all. As you humans would say, sign me up."

A bracelet that cut off access to his powers. That was all that was between Loki and Steve. And as lanky as Thor's brother was, Steve knew that when provoked, he could put up a good fight. But honestly, it didn't seem as if Steve would have any trouble today.  
"Look at this! It's huge! We don't even have birds this big in Odenheim!" Loki was holding up a huge pink bear, complete with a heart between its' paws that read 'Be Mine.'  
"Well, real bears are actually bigger than that. But for Valentine's Day everyone opts for cute and cuddly."  
"A whole day to spread love and eat chocolate. Man, Asgard is missing out."  
"You don't have anything like that back home?" Steve turned to face the god.  
"Well, we have a day where we all go hunting and then have a big feast, but it's not that big on affection. Just killing stuff."  
"Natasha told me about all of these wondrous things, but I sorely undermined how big of an event this was."  
Steve couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from lifting up. This was a whole new side to Loki that he had doubted many had seen before. He was starting to understand just why Nat seemed to enjoy his company rather than the rest of the Avengers.  
"Do you mind if I ask, what exactly do you two talk about in your...bonding sessions?"  
Loki laughed. "I'm not sure if you'd like everything. But don't worry, we scarcely talk bad about you. You're one of the few people that Natasha refuses to insult. I learned that the hard way, but that's a story for a different day."  
"I see. Well, that makes me feel a bit better."  
"So, what should we get for the lovely Natasha Romanoff? I know she seems hard to please, but I honestly think it will be easier than we realize."  
"I was thinking something fluffy and cuddly. Probably balloons and banners as well. I was thinking making a kind of private surprise party for Nat. Oh! And there has to be chocolate. Can't have Valentine's Day without chocolate."  
"Well of course. And to make things easier, how about you handle decorations, and I'll take the sweets. Because, no offense, but on Asgard we are taught to savor the tastes on our pallet. Though, no offense, but humans tend to eat whatever they can fit in their mouths in one bite."  
Steve chuckled. "As long as you don't run off. I don't need Fury breathing down my back, and you're also the only one who was willing to help me with this."  
"Valentine's Day is no joke, Steven. We're both friends with Natasha, so we shall both respect each other."  
"Alright," Steve smiled. "Now let's go find some party supplies!"

Natasha was, in short, bummed out. She had woken up, taken a shower, and gotten dressed. All the while with the weighing thought of what this day was, upon her shoulders.  
The corridors were quiet. Everyone that had a partner had left to spend time with them, which meant she was the only person left.What was one more lonely breakfast anyway? She had faced worse than this. Petty matters of the heart shouldn't be so troublesome.  
As she was about to take her seat, she saw the rose in the middle of the table. White, with a golden card tied around the stem. Nat stepped forward, and delicately picked the rose up. Her name was indeed on the card. It read: Come to the board room. You won't regret it.  
Nat's mind went blank. Who would want to do anything with her on Valentine's Day? Her brain was in overdrive, processing all possible candidates. She couldn't think of anyone. Perhaps it was a trap. All a setup to get her at her weakest. Either way, it seemed she would just have to wait and see.  
The board room windows were covered with something dark. It looked like paper, but the lights were off in the room, so Natasha couldn't tell the exact shade. She tentatively turned the doorknob, stepped inside...and was greeted with two explosions of confetti beside her head.  
"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!" Steve and Loki were jumping up and down excitedly. Blowing kazoos, and tossing streamers around Nat, who was utterly speechless.  
"What is this?" her voice came out soft, but the two males couldn't tell whether she was indifferent, or completely pissed off.  
"IT WAS STEVE'S IDEA!!"  
"LOKI PICKED OUT THE CAKE!!"  
Nat sighed. "You're not answering my question."  
The men gulped, and exchanged wary glances. Steve chose to step forward.  
"When I found out that you had never had a valentine before, I wanted to do something nice. So I asked around, but everyone was leaving, and couldn't really help with what I had planned; though Barton did chip in and buy you a card and some chocolates. They're on the table. Anyway, then I recalled that you had been spending more time with Loki lately, and decided to see if he wanted to help, since I was out of any other options. So now, here we are.  
Nat let herself smile, and not soon after, she began to laugh.  
"Thank you guys! I would have never expected this!"  
"We haven't even gotten to the good part yet!" Loki jogged around the table, and retrieved a red box. He brought it back around to Natasha, and nodded.  
"Go on, open it!"  
As she lifted the lid a round cake adorned with red hearts and pink flowers was revealed.  
"We went with a cheesy design, but it's red velvet! Your favorite!" Steve sing-songed, flashing a thumbs-up.  
"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's all get a slice!" Nat rubbed her palms together, looking quite mischievous herself.  
"Oh! And look what I found! They're plastic, but painted silver!" Loki waved a package of forks around both Steve and Nat's heads.  
"We also got you a new friend! Loki, show Nat while I start cutting the cake."  
On command, Loki spun around the room, and returned to Natasha with a small black bunny cupped in his hands.  
"It was the only one of its litter that was black. We thought you'd like him."  
Natasha's face gleamed with joy.  
"Does he have a name?"  
"Marvin, but you can always change it."  
Nat shook her head. "No,"  
"I think Marvin is wonderful. Now let's eat all of these sweets before the rest of the gang gets back!"  
And then, of course, everyone but Natasha and Marvin were put into a sugar-induced coma. But c'mon, Steve and Loki knew it was totally worth it to see their friend beaming and chortling.


End file.
